half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The G-Man
Facial Feature - Just something I noticed Did anyone else notice the left side of his face droops a little bit at the mouth by default? Maybe he's more human that people make him out to be (seeing as that's usually the sign of a previous stroke). Morrowindsky 01:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Gman stated to Adrian Shepherd that people who can survive against all odds remind him of himself. It's possible that when he was younger he was in some sort of life and death struggle himself. Perhaps he's suffered a head injury thats given him his unique facial attributes. Doug Exeter 01:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Appearances The G-Man is seen in Episode Two walking across the ruined bridge that the player later ramps in the car. He does this right when the player arrives at the top level of the building with Alyx and the Vortigaunt. There's one time in "Anticitizen One" of Half-Life 2 in which G-man is on another TV. As you walk into an apartment (maybe the one where the combine are killing fleeing citizens running down the stairs) if you glance quickly to your right, into a closet at the foot of the stairs with a TV, you will briefly see the G-man. The first sentence is a bit small, isn't it? Gordon Freeman 18:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I believe it should definitely be added to...(talking about the first sentence), yeah much is not revealed, but I think that more could be added, than what already is there. Predator106 I think the G-man works for aperture science, trying to make black mesa look bad. He could be Gordon Freeman in the future (the right man...) but working for aperture science(...in the wrong place), he could be using an advanced, time and space transcending portal gun in his briefcase, but that's just my theory. :Sorry, different eye color. But noteworthy is: G(ordon Free)man. And I think that he is in on something WAY bigger than just Aperture Science. I agree about the G-man working for Aperture science. 13:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) No I don't think aperture is insane enough to cause the combine just so the can get government funding. Also the G-man is a misunderstood civil servant. also did u play portal glados killed aperture so there is no way they reformed. more likely the g-man is his own force who has unique motives and no ties to any order human, vort, or combine. this can be infered by how the vorts dislike the gman and the combine lacks his level of power. if they did then gorden would never been put into the position to destroy the core. one could purpose that the gman is his own race and one of a kind, why else hasn't any other member of his group shown their face? 70.201.17.238 00:55, 29 April 2008 (UTC) In said TV incedent above, if you freeze the scripts or are fast enough, you notice that Dr. Kleaner is rowing a boat that the G-Man is standing in. Us2rugrats 00:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Has anyone thought of the idea that G-Man is not hired by Aparture Science, but created. He might be some form of advanced AI just like GLADOS, just a bit more sopisticated. I really don't think he has any ties to Aperture whatsoever. He doesn't even show up ANYWHERE in Portal. At most he's only kept an eye on their development as their Portal technology probably gives off a unique energy signature that he happened to pick up from his information gathering resources. And I don't think Aperture is quite as advanced as Black Mesa sciences. But its sufficiently advanced enough to where the Combine can modify it to their ends. Doug Exeter 01:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Gman's faction Under the 'Chronological and political information' section of the gman's info, his faction is listed as none. I personaly think that, while the gman isn't realy resistance, he is not friendly or liked by other forces, such as combine, antlions,zombies, or some aliens. These results may be because I found this out while playing the half-life campaign and moving the gman into hostile areas. The NPC's found an equal perferance for the gman than me. He didn't react to attacks of any kind, infact he was invinsable. I can't be sure what faction the Gman belongs to, but personaly I belive he is atleast for the humans. :Yeah, well, so far he seems to have been acting in favour of humanity, but given his manipulative nature he could simply be using them as one of his many pawns, manipulating them for his own ends and only aiding them to ensure they are able to help him achieve his goals. Until more is disclosed in Episode Three we'll just have to continue to consider him a third party with an unknown agenda which may or may not be in humanity's best interest. Faction: unknown. --MattyDienhoff 07:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :As a secondary point: Will users stop manipulating characters using exploits and viewers in ways they were never meant to, and then adding what happens to the wiki? I don't care if you mention it's not canonical, it's utterly pointless information. If editors can watch out for this as well, that would be great. Coming Second 15:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I also believe he is working in the human's favor. Earlier today I was watching the Star Trek TOS episode-"Assignment: Earth" and couldn't help but see parallels between the G-Man and the character of Gary Seven in this episode. I haven't seen this mentioned anywhere and was wondering if maybe valve used this character as inspiration. --Unregistered 20:09, 14 June 2009 (EST) 128hoodmario: I like to think that G-Man is simultaneously in charge of the Human Resistance and the Combine forces. That there is a member of the Combine out there somewhere who takes the same role as our Free Man and appears to him as an advisor or as one of the humanoid guards. Just an idea but I think he may take a similar role to Q in Star Trek his race have stagnated and he has grown bored so alters events to his own will to amuse himself. Just a few things I thought I would throw in to the mix I doubt he has any role at all in the resistence. You don't really get the impression from Eli that G-Man is really one of them. Eli seems pretty wary of him, but seems to respect G-Mans judgement. However I think the resistence has earned the G-Man's respect, as he greatly admires perseverance against all odds. Saying such people reminds him of himself could mean that at one point in his life HE was forced into a horrific situation where he had to fight to survive. Humanity isnt asking anyone to save them, but rather fighting bravely. Thus G-Man might be wanting to help humanity help itself by setting up the legend of "The One Free Man" to give them someone to inspire them. He DOES express to Gordon a desire to help more. Doug Exeter 01:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The G(ordonfree)man theory Hi. I'm not signed-up on this wiki, but I have a question. Is it possible to rule out the theory that Gordon and the G-Man are the same person? I have some evidence to back it up. * The G-Man's hair, while brown, is darker than Gordon's * The Nihilanth states in Half-Life that Gordon is Human, but the G-Man isn't. * (Although I could be way off on this one) if the G-Man was Gordon, wouldn't he be wearing glasses? * Their eyes are different colors Any sort of feedback would be great. :Yeah, that theory never did make any sense. It has way too many problems with it. :And if the G-man hadn't stepped in during the citadel's explosion, Gordon would have been killed, so the G-man couldn't have come from the future if he really was Gordon. You've got a point but what about the words 'prepare for unforseen consequences'? Eli Vance mentioned that he heard these words back in Black Mesa, so that could have been G(ordonfree)man because he POSSIBLY had known what was going to happen. 128hoodmario: answering two paragraphs up, in time travel laws it is highly likely an everlasting loop could exist where G Man removes Gordon from the Citadel, later on Gordon becomes the G Man and goes to save Gordon who then goes on to become the G Man and save Gordon. You see where I am going with this. But it would require a high level of technology to implant this loop into the Space-Time continuum 128hoodmario:Thinking about it two days later maybe the purple vortigaunts that saved Alyx went back in time to acomplish this and save Gordon and her lives from when originally they both died. However saving him would have allowed the creation of the G Man (Gordon) and him to go back in time and remove Gordon temporarily before the Vortigaunts save him from him. Sorry if you don't follow but I like to throw myself into temporal paradoxes, I have a strange way of understanding them :). Anonymous-If you don't mind me asking, what is the difference with the eye colour? They both have green eyes. Broom: How about Gordon becoming the G-man after Death, or maybe that Gordon gives up being a human in some sort of way to go beyond that. After all, it's not really a trait of humans to move trough time and space, sort of. Look, G-Man isn't Gordon, okay? Valve themselves had said so. The purple Vorts didn't time travel. Gordon didnt give up his humanity. Occam's Razor here. G-Man is simply someone who might not be human with considerable resources at his disposal. You're seeing WAY too much that isn't really there. When G-Man delivered Alyx to Eli, he most likely just mentioned the Resonance Cascade was an "Unforseen consequence" of him giving Breen the Xenian crystal. Meaning the incident was just as much a suprise to him at the time as it was to anyone. You don't need to know the future to make an observation like that. Later he finds out that the reasearch at Aperture Science is headed in the same direction. That's why he brought up the "Unforseen consequence" bit to Eli. He was conveying a coded hint he came upon in the 20 years SINCE the Resonance Cascade. So it isn't knowledge from the future behind the statement. G-Man is simply very well informed. If he has teleportation technology at his disposal, it's possible he has access to advanced intelligence gathering technology. He simply put Gordon in stasis. Gordon basically traveled WITH time, not through it. There's really nothing at all to suggest time travel has ever entered the equation at any point. The notion that G-Man is Gordon is silly at best. Doug Exeter :Doug, please sign your comments properly with the four "~". Your signature will be automatically displayed, with time and date and all, and you won't create redlinks to incorrect main namespace articles. It's been that way for ages, I don't understand how users still don't get it. Klow 22:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Briefcase Does anybody have a picture of the briefcase's contents? I can't view the model right now. 00:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The Article has a link to an image I believe. Check the list of sources at the bottom. ;) (Strat-N8 06:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) Redundancy If I may ask, could I have permission to remove either the "In-game appearances" or "List of exact in-game locations"? It seems overly redundant to have two sections in the article that are basically the same thing and the article would be much more concise without one of them. (Strat-N8 06:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) too short the (06:27, 9 February 2009) edit shortened this page quite a lot please try and replace the information taken out thank you diobern 15:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It appears shortened after I removed a ton of speculation that had no place in the bulk of the article. For example: Some say that he may be related to Aperture Science because of these abilities. This relation would also offer some support to the theory that G-man purposely caused the Resonance Cascade (by supplying the "defective" crystal) so that he could bring down Black Mesa, (which might make sense, as Aperture Science and Black Mesa were intense competitors, but he probably didn't want aliens to conquer Earth, which would explain why he let Gordon loose on the Combine). I also moved several items that seemed out of place from the main article to the Trivia section as well (such as his briefcase having the Black Mesa symbol on it it the first game but lacking it in the sequel). However, I suppose I did trim the section on his talking to/interacting with other characters a bit too much, so I'll put that back in. :) (Strat-N8 16:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) moving stuff to trivia was exactly the sort of thing i was hoping you'd do that way its a better article that isent missing anything diobern 15:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) another theory i'm new to this specific wiki but anyway here's my theory the g man is 'reality' as some npcs dont notice him while he makes himself known to othersi.e i think in halflife before the cascadehe is arguing with a scientist while another scientist behind them is writing on a board ,but, he doesnt seem to even nnotice whats going on. Also the fact that the G-Man seems to stop time around gordon to save him when the citadel is exploding and collapsing. And as for my main plot to why he is getting everything destroyed is so that he might start the universe anew to change mistakes he made in the past. I also like the idea g-man is from aperture it makes some sense Mr snip 13:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) 128hoodmario: I don't see how opening a rift between Earth and Xen would beckon the end of the universe. And I don't care what anyone says but G Man is NOT working for Aperture! 128hoodmario 16:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Starting the universe anew? That's just plain silly. While it's highly likely that Gman regrets his inadvertant role in giving the Combine the upper hand in their invasion. It seems more likely that if he was making amends for his past mistakes, it's by using Gordon to level the palying field between the Combine and humanity. And Gman just plain hates Breen. Sometimes the simplest explanations work best. Doug Exeter 02:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Clearing Some Things Up... Look, it's just not possible that G-man is Gordon. The fact that his hair and eye color is different has to do with their genes, and, sorry, but your genetics don't change, no matter how much time goes by. Also, this ridiculous G(ordonfree)man thing is really starting to bug me. G-man is a slang term used to describe people who work for the government. It's not some kind of word-hint about his identity. Personally, I think the G-man is simply a nameless beureucratic agent working for an unknown group who are obviously interested in people who interest them. I think it's the G-man's job to find these people, recruit/employ them into his employers' service, and then assign them to specialized tasks in order to carry out his employers' own agenda. The theory that G-man is working for Aperture Science makes some sense. However, the possibility that Aperture hired him, gave him extremely advanced teleport technology, and assigned him to completely devastate Black Mesa with a defective crystal, just so that they could get government funding seems highly, highly unlikely. Plus, why would Aperture Science be interested in Gordon enough to have him observed by the G-man? They couldn't possibly have known that Gordon would become a messiah for humanity, and since G-man shows interest in Gordon even before the incident, it wouldn't make sense for him to be assigned to follow Gordon simply because he was told to by Aperture. Laytz94 00:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah your right about the eye color, but the hair color changes when your old, bro. --Mega Sean 45 12:58, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well there are colored contacts that makes eyes look a different color. And if the G-Man is Gordon Freeman, which I doubt, it would make sense that he is wearing colored contacts to replase his glasses, hence the different colored eyes. Erickos 14:12, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think G-Man is even a human. His talk about clients bidding for Gordon suggest he's some sort of intergalactic defense contractor. Or possibly a mercenary. Doug Exeter 04:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Why'd he do it? One thing that I'd like to know is why the G-man caused the Black Mesa Incident. Judging by the fact that several characters have acknowledged the existance of the G-Man, and that he delivered the crystal that Gordon used to cause the resonance cascade, I'd say that he did it either A: To destroy Black Mesa and unleash the creatures of Zen upon the world. B: To allow the Combine access Earth. Or C: To turn Gordon into the mythical hero he has become. My money is on C. Partly because of how everyone reacted to his sudden reappearance in Half-Life 2. Breen was clearly terrified. The resistance members didn't seem all that surprised, but that raises another question... Maybe G-Man delivered the cystal simply because he was hired to do so. Simply on the "A job's a job" basis. THEN, after witnessing the destruction the combine unleashed on Earth, he had a change of heart and decided to try to help in some way. His aforementioned restrictions forbid him from direct meddling, so he uses Gordon as a "Loophole" of sorts under the guise of a "Product demonstration" to the people G-Man mentioned bidding on Gordon's services. The mythic hero portrayal would also coincide with this, as G-Man could have easily dropped Gordon at the final confrontation with Breen. He put Gordon where he did so the resistence would hear of his exploits and get inspired. Doug Exeter *My money is on B. He doesn't seem to like the combine. I think he purposely brought them to earth so that gordon would be able to take them down. Why the g-man can't do it himself is unkown. It's possible that G-man's hint of "Beware of Unforseen Consequences" to Eli could mean that the Resonance Cascade was as big a suprise to him as it was to the staff of Black Mesa. I imagine Breen knew about the Combine and was probably in contact with them and they told him how a cryastal from Xen would cause the cascade and allow their forces to invade. With Breen being their provincial governor for Earth. The G-Man was probably hired after some initial attempts to acquire a Xenian crystal failed, as evidenced by the dead bodies in HEV suits found on Xen. G-Man might simply have been as in the dark as Gordon and the rest of the staff regarding Breen's true motivations behind acquiring the Crystal. Now that he's spent two decades witnessing what the Combine has done to Earth G-Man is trying to make amends for the damage he was unwittingly been a party to. Unfortunately the rules his employers have set up dissalow for direct intervention so Gordon acts as his proxy. Doug Exeter 04:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) There's also the notion that Gman just plain hates Breen's guts. When he was talking to Gordon in Ep2 he quoted Breen in a mocking tone ("She was only a child...") And he stated he had to ignore him since outright killing Breen was apparently out of the question. If Gman is secretly sympathetic to humanity then he could possible be holding a grudge against Breen for using him to get the crystal and giving the Combine the edge it needed. Gman might have thought Breen would run some simple tests on it while Breen planned on using it to cause the Resonance Cascade all along and lied about his intentions to Gman. And helping Gordon and humanity against Breen could be a small for of personal revenge on Gmans part. But whoever's side he's on, it certainly isn't Wallace's. Doug Exeter 03:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Why weren't they surprised? Over the twenty-or-so-years since the Black Mesa incident, Gordon has apparently become a mythic hero of all time. The Resistance knows of his abilities. The Combine obviously know, or else they wouldn't have launched all-out bloody war on this one man. They pretty much sent out an entire bloody army for this one man! So why, then, did no one seem all that surprised when he showed up that one day. Barney showed up almost as if he knew Gordon would be there at precisely that time on precisely that date. Kleiner and Eli seemed mildly surprised, but yet no one asked or even seemed to care about where Gordon had been for the past two decades. Something is definitely wrong here. And I think it all goes back to the G-man, and his reasoning for causing the Black Mesa incident. --HellFyre213 04:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) At this point they've been through so much weird shit that it probably takes a lot to visibly phase them. Eli's had his leg gnawed off by a Bullsquid for crying out loud. After dealing with Headcrabs and the atrocities the Combine committed against humanity, theyre probably pretty jaded. Doug Exeter 03:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) "Prepare for unforeseen consequences." Enzeru 16:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I'd like to know what this forebodes for the series in everyone else's viewpoints. *It's unforeseen. —Milo Fett[morphine administered] 00:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Basically The G-Man is saying "If something isn't done soon, history is going to repeat itself." Im thinking right after saving Alyx and giving her to Eli, G-Man says something to Eli about the chaos caused by the opening of the Resonance Cascade, and the words "Unforseen consequences figured prominently in the statement. So he's giving a hint to Eli in a context only Eli would understand the true magnitude of. Aperture Science onboard the Aurora is in a position to open up another rift for the Combine to come through. And when they do it's going to be with such a horrific force that humanitys extinction is assured.Doug Exeter 01:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC)